


Surprise

by hlnvet



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlnvet/pseuds/hlnvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A perfect beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> All sentences inside '...' are their thoughts, hope it somewhat help you :)

“Wait up, will you?”

For the hundred times on that sunny day, Jenson pulled out of the road. He told himself he’s still fit enough. Still age can’t lie. He isn’t in his twenties anymore. Mike giggled from behind him. Heikki was far in front with Sebastian on his tail the whole time. All of them stopped and gather by Jenson.

Four of them have decided to take the day off from regular cardio training and do some cycling. They have spent the last two hours travelling around Monaco and went across the border to the Southern France.

“We should stop here and enjoy the moment.” Jenson suggested.

“Or maybe you just need sometimes to catch your breath.” Sebastian teased and grabbed a drink.

“What if we go to the seaside? We can sit for a little while before making the trip home?” Heikki said.

“I agree. Let’s go!” Mike was the first to jump back to his bike and start cycling down the hill to the staircase into the rocky side of the seaside with killer view.

“Great after cycling, we still have to do some hiking? You guys are killing me!” Jenson protested.

“Hey I’m not on my twenties as well, please stop whining!” Heikki added, following Mike.

“Sorry, Jense. I have to agree with them…” Sebastian giggled before jump into his bike and start following their trainers.

“Yeah and the pigs can fly.” Jenson breathed a complain, before finally joined them on his bike.

000

Fifteen minutes on his bike feels like forever. He never knew that the trip back will kill him slowly. But all in his mind now is his bed with Sebastian right on his arm, cuddling together, maybe with a cup of tea with milk and some scones as well.

First, he has to deal with the staircase down to the beach. Another day, he will definitely enjoy the moment. Not today. Don’t ask why; just not today.

“Seb, I have something to discuss.” Jenson grabbed Sebastian’s arm.

“What’s up?” Sebastian turned around to face his partner.

“Should we sneak in to the woods?”

“Sounds fun to me.” Sebastian winked and led the way in between of the trees, hiding themselves from their trainers.

Jenson followed with a smile on his face. It’s time. He thought.

Looking around like a lost child, Sebastian enjoying every moment in the middle of nowhere. He has been to this side of France, but never this place. Down the hilly side of the forest will lead them to the seaside.

“You’re lucky to live in around here.” Sebastian said once he stopped and look up, trying to find the sun in between of the line of trees.

“You can stay here whenever you want to.” Jenson smiled.

“I know.”

“Are you enjoying the trip then?”

“Yeah I’m enjoying twelve percents of it.”

“Twelve percents?” Jenson raised an eyebrow, confused.

“This is why you should watch The Avengers.” Sebastian grinned.

“Oh, really?”

Sebastian nodded before added, “You might as well try to watch every single Marvels movies. They’re awesome!”

“Awesome for you but it’s boring to me.”

“You just don’t want to admit it that they’re awesome!” Sebastian claimed. “So what is it?”

“What’s what?” Jenson looked at Sebastian.

“You say you have something to say, what is it?”

With a mysterious smile, Jenson pull Sebastian’s hand and link it with his own. “I just have the thought…”

“Yeah?”

“After Suzuka, you announced to the world about us and I haven’t done anything for you after that.”

Sebastian look at Jenson, confused. “What do you mean?”

“Maybe… Maybe we should do something more than that?”

“More than what?”

“Maybe we should get engage or something?”

The minute Jenson shyly hide his face, Sebastian burst into a laugh. Loud enough to make Heikki and Mike to find and stand behind them.

Nervously, Mike was the one who open his mouth and said, “We have to go back. Something is up!”

Looking at how serious the expression Mike has, Jenson who still confused can do nothing but a little nod.

'I know this is too good to be true…'

000

Outside Jenson’s door, stood Kimi with a large luggage and holding a bottle of beer.

“Yo!” Kimi nodded, waiting on Jenson pulling his keys and open the door for all of them.

“Bloody hell. What is this?” Jenson pointed at Kimi luggage, confused.

“Right, I’m leaving now.” Mike said and get back to his apartment.

“Me too!” Heikki jumped into his bike and cruised to the other side of the street.

Waving good bye to Heikki and Mike, Sebastian took a few steps to face Kimi. “What are you doing here? I thought you are in Mediterranean Sea with Fernando?”

“He got a call from Dasha and off to Russia. I was alone. So I decided to stay over with you two. I know you wouldn’t mind.” Kimi said while dragging his luggage inside.

“I AM MIND. Go away, Iceman!” Jenson shouted from the kitchen. Sebastian giggled.

“Just let him stay, Jense. It probably takes him a few hours before decided to leave for Switzerland.” Sebastian shouted back and closing the front door.

Jenson sighed. “Fine…”

000

Or maybe not.

Jenson gave him limit of two hours for staying over. Yet, six hours later, Kimi is still busy with Sebastian. Discussing something restricted to team members only, he said.

'Yeah what kind of conversation is that; with vodka and three bags of peanut?'

Still, Jenson is patiently waiting for the right time to tell Sebastian over his plan. He almost sacrifices his career for admitting to the world that he’s dating Jenson. The only thing left now is to make Sebastian happy.

Perhaps because of the wait he did so far and well it’s midnight and the cycling trip was wore him out. Jenson fell asleep on the couch.

000

“So in the end you’re going to break up with him?” Sebastian said, leans back to his seat. This conversation with Kimi has gone so wrong. Start with the upcoming season and now to their relationship problems. “I think you need to find a girl, Kimi, or possibly someone else. You can’t always do this to yourself. You’re hurting yourself. After Jenni…”

“Can you please not bring that name in front of me ever again?” Kimi cut, coldly.

“Sorry…”

“Then be it.”

Silence took over the conversation. Sebastian has lost track on what to do or time. Every single advice he could think of, has been deployed to Kimi. Not to his surprise, there is always a way for Kimi to put down his words.

“What makes Fernando different from others anyway? He still thinks about Dasha more than he thinks about you.”

“That’s because she is his girlfriend. I think that’s normal.”

Sebastian shook his head, frustrated. Again, his tempt to calm Kimi down and open his eye has failed within seconds. He is running out of ideas.

“Let’s go inside. It’s late. We can think about this latter.”

Kimi nodded and stood from his seat. He rolls the door open and found Jenson sleeping on the couch. “Hey where should I sleep?” He protested. But then a naughty idea passes by his mind and he smiled devilishly to Sebastian.

As if he is able read Kimi’s mind, Sebastian pushes Kimi aside. “There is another bedroom to the left. I will wake Jenson. Don’t you dare think about that, he’s mine!”

“Just once…”

“No. Go. Now.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Kimi walks down the hallway into the guest room.

'Wake him up? Nah, I will just sleep with him in here.'

Sebastian walks into his bedroom and grabs a duvet, covering Jenson first before wrapping himself under the duvet.

000

“WHAT HE’S STILL HERE?”

With his pointer up to his mouth, Sebastian tries to stop the shouting. “Ssshhh… You will wake him up. He was frustrated with Fernando. So as a friend, it’s my duty to comfort him, right?”

“Yeah whatever. He better leave tonight or I won’t get the chance.” Jenson claimed.

“Chance for what?” Sebastian asked, confused.

“Secret. You will know latter.”

“But I want to know now.”

“What are you doing?”

Sebastian held his head to see Jenson. “What?”

“What are you trying to do with that?” Jenson nod over to a mixing bowl on Sebastian’s hand.

“I thought I should make breakfast for three of us?”

“Heaven, no! I still remember the last time you try to make pancake for us; you end up putting in salt instead of sugar. Just wait until Kimi’s up and we can walk to the bakery down the street. Put that down now, Sebastian.”

“But… If I never try it, how could I master this small thing?”

“Son, just don’t!”

Sebastian can’t hide his smile. Jenson throws a glare at him.

“What?”

“You… Just mimicked Captain America.”

“Oh heaven, not again.”

“Hehehehehe…”

The sound of door opening broke Sebastian’s laugh. Kimi yawns while brushing his hair off his face and walk out from his room.

“Morning!” Jenson said.

“Yeah.” Kimi replied.

“Are you leaving anytime soon?” Jenson asked, before getting a little shout from Sebastian. “What? I’m just asking.” Jenson added, innocently.

“Unfortunately no. But I know what you’re thinking.”

“What do you mean?”

“You want to get rid of me as soon as possible and be all lovers with this boy right here.”

“Hey I’m not a boy anymore!” Sebastian complained.

“But I’m right, right?” Kimi claimed.

“No. That wasn’t on my plan.” Jenson answered.

“Then what?”

Forced, Jenson has no choice but to admit what he’s been thinking this whole time. “I was thinking of asking his hand in marriage.”

“WHAT?”

And that beautiful morning has turned into a chaos one…


End file.
